


Cabello Corto

by SerpienteAlbina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpienteAlbina/pseuds/SerpienteAlbina
Summary: Morisuke quiere dejar crecer su cabello para llamarle la atención a Tetsuro luego de haber acabado la preparatoria, Para Nobuyuki sus dos amigos son unos idiotas.
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cabello Corto

**Author's Note:**

> Hace casi diez meses no público nada, ja... Que triste.

Para Morisuke nunca había sido un problema mantener su cabello corto, por el contrario, adoraba mantenerlo de esa forma, su cuidado era bastante fácil. Pero acabado su último año de preparatoria se le había ocurrido dejar su cabello crecer, única y exclusivamente para llamarle la atención un tanto más a Tetsurō; Después de todo, en primer año de preparatoria, este había dejado muy en claro que prefería el cabello largo que el corto en sus parejas y él no lo había olvidado.   
Kai le apoyo en su decisión con entusiasmo y, pese a verle como si fuera un idiota cuando le contó la razón, le envió varias paginas con consejos y tips para que el cabello creciera mas rápidamente. 

Durante el primer año que había tenido lejos de sus amigos, gracias a los impedimentos horarios, su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para poder hacer una pequeña coleta, no demasiado notoria, la cual pasó desapercibida para sus actuales compañeros de apartamento y de equipo, pero el día en el cual se juntó con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Kai no dejó pasar por alto el crecimiento del mismo.

— Realmente no te queda tan mal, es un cambio bonito — señaló el de rostro amable mientras acariciaba su cabello, era la primera vez en meses que podían verse en persona los tres juntos. Pese a que Morisuke había dejado su cabello ser más largo debido a cierta persona, la susodicha no dejaba de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado menos hacia donde él se encontraba. 

— Lo se, pero… Bueno, creo que fue mala idea después de todo, es difícil mantenerlo y una molestia en las mañanas — comentó el castaño mientras jugaba con un pequeño mechón, su cabello tenía pequeñas ondulaciones que, aunque al estar corto antes no era tan notorio, hacia su rostro verse incluso más juvenil

— Si tanto te molesta... ¿Por qué lo dejas crecer? — por fin se unió a la conversación Tetsurō, masticando algo de chicle mientras tomaba la delantera para pasar el primero al café donde se dirigían. Su tono sonaba más indiferente que de costumbre.

Antes de que Yaku respondiera con alguna excusa, Kai se le adelantó con una pequeña risa, casi burlándose en silencio del despiste de ambos, antes de contestar primero 

— A Yaku le gusta alguien y a ese alguien le gusta el cabello largo según me dijo, ¿No, Mori? 

Estaba lanzando indirectamente a su amigo al tanque de tiburones, eso era claro, pero desde que tenía memoria, sus amigos solo daban el primer paso únicamente para peleas idiotas y nunca por sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Sentía que estaba ayudando.

— ¡Kai! —soltó claramente el castaño a modo de queja, Kuroo no tardó en verlo fijamente con algo de decepción poco palpable en su expresión.  
Morisuke tardó unos instantes en soltar alguna clase de excusa mientras todos se dirigían hacia la primera mesa disponible en el café. 

— En realidad, — retomo el castaño una vez sentado junto a Tetsurō, acariciando su mechón nuevamente con algo de vergüenza. — Si. Me gusta alguien, pero le gusta el cabello largo así que pensé que si lo dejaba crecer ¿Llamaría su atención? 

— Nunca creí ver al gran Morisuke Yaku cambiar su apariencia por alguna chica — respondió Kuroo dejando de masticar su chicle, el mesero no tardó en venir a dejar la carta del lugar y él no tardó en centrar su atención completa en la sección de postres, jugando con la punta del papel.

— No es una chica en realidad.

El papel fue doblado aún más ante esa respuesta.

— No sabía que… Digo, ¿Tú sí? — la mirada de sorpresa paso de Yaku a Nobuyuki quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Yaku jamás lo intento ocultar, tú tampoco — en esta ocasión, el de cabello más corto entre los tres, había optado por soltar indirectamente lo que pensaba — Solo que ambos son estúpidos a su forma

Kuroo cambió o intentó cambiar el tema apenas Yaku le dedicó una mirada repleta de ofensa.

— Bueno… ¿Y como se llama el que te gusta? — inicio Tetsurō antes de que su amigo se estirara para darle un golpe en su hombro, Kai fue el único que se mantuvo tranquilo y pidió su orden al mesero.

— ¡Nunca me dijiste que eras gay! 

— Auh, no lo creí necesario, ¡Pero tú tampoco y para colmo te gusta alguien! — respondió el azabache con un puchero — ¿Por qué Kai sí y yo no? 

— Yo no soy; ya sabes "Gay gay" soy… bueno, bisexual… ¡Aun así, no tenía por qué decirte quien me gusta! Kai es mi mejor amigo.

El sonido de un plato y taza de café siendo dejado en la mesa seguido de un "gracias" de parte de Kai llamó su atención 

— ¿Que? Ustedes sigan, yo ya quería mi café — sonrió amablemente revolviendo el mismo luego de echar el azúcar.

— Tsk — el menor se cruzó de brazos volviendo la vista al frente — Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo.

— Pensé que Kenma y Bokuto eran tus mejores amigos — se burló el más bajo — se puede tener más de uno.

Una risa ahogada escapó de los labios de Kai, pero la escondió contra su café dando un sorbo. Se sentía seriamente como un padre presenciando una pelea de su hijo con su "noviecito" en preescolar.

— ¿Al menos le gustas? 

— No me prestó atención cuando me vio, supongo que no soy su tipo. 

— Umm… ¿No piensas decir nada, Kai?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Sobre el tema?

— Yo ya estoy bastante al día, deberías centrarte en saber tú los datos, anda. De todas forma, estoy más que seguro de que no le ira mal.

Kuroo volvió a masticar su chicle y revisar el menú por un instante, intentando relajarse.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kuroo? — mencionó Yaku tranquilamente dedicándole una mirada, al inicio burlona pero acabando por una decaída — Mira, te juró que el tipo no es malo, ni siquiera parece realmente interesado en mi o algo por el estilo… 

— Pero te dejas el cabello largo solo por él — señaló Kuroo al más bajo con el ceño fruncido 

— Si, bueno, no hay que perder la esperanza y-

Nuevamente una risita de parte de Kai.

— Nobu, ya deja de burlarte de mí porque cuando estemos solos te voy a golpear — amenazó el castaño ya algo harto del silencio y miradas del susodicho. Por su parte, discretamente Kuroo quito el chicle de su boca, acabando por pegar en el cabello del más bajo sin que este lo notara realmente, Kai por el contrario alzó una ceja antes de volver a reír. 

— Ya, ya, solo dejemos el tema y pidan de una buena vez… — trató de mejorar el ánimo de sus amigos mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Tendió lentamente su mano y señalo un par de postres del menú.

— Chocolate amargo y crema, creo que les gustara.

Paso el tema tranquilamente mientras la tarde avanzaba, acabaron por ponerse al día sobre sus vidas dejando el romance a un lado, hablando tranquilamente sobre sus carreras, familias y amigos. Inclusive acabando por mencionar el ir de visita otro día al Nekoma, para ver a sus menores mínimamente en los entrenamientos.

— Entonces, el sábado por la tarde, por Kenma, se que tienen entrenamiento hasta las ocho así que podríamos ir unas horas antes de que acaben — señaló Kuroo en la estación, junto al par, antes de despedirse de Kai quien tomaba el primer tren que llegaba. 

— El sábado te veré entonces, idiota — comentó con una sonrisa Morisuke mientras le saludaba también, Kuroo era el siguiente en irse, su tren fue el que mas pronto llego. 

Al estar subiendo se giró levemente, sacándole la lengua al más bajo entre toda la multitud.

— ¡Suerte con tu cabello, demonio! 

Y las puertas del tren se cerraron, no se verían hasta dentro de unos días en el Nekoma.

  
**〘 • 〙**

  
El mismo día donde se juntarían en el gimnasio del Nekoma, Tetsurō estaba nervioso, después de todo, estaba seguro de que había arruinado el cabello del chico que le gustaba a posta para arruinar sus pseudo oportunidades con ese chico que había mencionado. Demasiado infantil, casi le recordaba su primer año, sus vanos y estúpidos intentos de llamarle la atención a Morisuke, desde el inicio que habían generado una pequeña tensión muy palpable entre ambos pero no de la forma en que le gustase.

— Tú... mal nacido — Oh. Su muerte anunciando su llegada, vestido informal, con cabello corto nuevamente pero con los mechones frontales un tanto más largos. Se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y a paso pesado hasta llegar a su lado para darle un gran golpe en toda la boca del estomago. — ¡¿Tienes cinco putos años?! ¡Tuve que cortar mi cabello por tu culpa!

El aire había abandonado por completo los pulmones del reñido, pero eso no detenía las quejas del castaño en lo más mínimo. Para cuando Tetsurō logró recuperarse de aquel golpe no dudó en soltar un jadeo pequeño.

— Me gustas más con el pelo corto — me gustas, era lo más destacable de su frase. Eso y la reacción del castaño; rojo, entre furia y vergüenza quien nuevamente le había golpeado.

— Imbécil… ¿Sabes cuanto tarde en hacer que creciera? — recrimino con la mano temblando únicamente de vergüenza.

— No… pero… realmente… me gustas con el pelo así y… 

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, dejando a la vista para el equipo dentro, la imagen de Kuro a nada de recibir otro golpe. Kenma, quien había abierto, no dudó en ser quien hablara.

— Ya declarense y entren, Kai está aquí desde hace como media hora. 

— Te dije que esperaras, Kenma.

— Callate, Tora.

La vergüenza se apoderó de los dos mayores quienes habían logrado retomar la compostura lo suficiente para entrar.

—… Me lo dejaré así — murmuró finalmente el castaño antes de bufar — Porque me gusta así. 

— Suena bien, Mori.

— Pero tú y yo tendremos una charla seria sobre esto, mañana, por la tarde. Lleva ropa bonita.

— Es una cita.

— Sí, lo es, ahora callense los dos y presentense con los de primer año; les dieron un susto — les cortó Kai, colocándose en medio de ambos antes de empujarlos al centro con el equipo.


End file.
